


Challenge

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Noucome
Genre: Kami-sama doesn't have a name..., Kanade is sexuality confused, M/M, oh my G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kami-sama calls Kanade on the phone, and Random Choice decides to be a jerk and act like a fan of boy on boy. The reason Kami-sama calls is bc Chocolat sent a message that Kanade was acting strange. What will happen? Will it be...intimate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

Yes, this is a Yaoi, deal with it. Blame the voice in his head, that decided it wanted to be a jerk today of all days

one shot  
\------

Kanade sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, jumping as his phone went off with the _Godawful God_ flashing on it. He sighed as he answered Kami-sama, growling "What the heck do you want?" as the guy said "Hey, hey, hey, Kanade-kun!" in that hyper way of his. Kami-sama chuckled as he said "Aw, come on now, Kanade-kun. Chocolat contacted me recently, saying you were acting kind of odd lately. What is that all about?" Refusing to answer at all, he was about to give a flippant response when the voice in his head said **Choose...1. Tell him the truth. 2. Put on the act of an innocent little girl, and tell him "I want to see you..."** He growled "Of all the...No! Go away, quit bothering me!" As always, the voice did not seem to like to be made to wait, and he yelped as the pain shot through his head like always. On the other end of the line, Kami-sama said "Kanade-kun? Is it the Random Choice again?" Kanade groaned, rolling his eyes as he sat up and growled "2..." then proceeded to bat his lashes (though unseen by the other guy) and said "K-Kami-sama...I want to see you..." The man was surprised, honestly he was, but as he was bi and not afraid to let it be known he smirked, and said "Oh really, is that so Kanade-kun?" The younger male glared at the phone, then gasped softly.

 **Choose...1. Tell him yes right off. 2. Play it off coyly.** Again, Kanade growled, and again the pain shot through his head and he whimpered softly a bit. "How can I choose between those options?! I have three girls that like me, and by the way I am NOT gay!" Kami-sama, on the other end of the line, chuckled a bit then smirked as he said "Oh, Kanade-kun, is the Random Choice being a bit of a Yaoi fan?" Kanade growled "You, shut up! I'll get back to you in a second..." As he growled at the voice in his head again, the pain got worse and he yelped now. Kami-sama sighed as he said "Kanade- kun, make the choice. They can't be any worse than the pain your feeling right now..." Kanade was surprised, because the man sounded concerned and was not doing his usual routine personality. Kanade huffed a bit, panting "F-Fine...I-I choose...t-two..." With that, the pain lessened, and he growled softly before saying "I...I don't know, Kami-sama...DO I want to see you?" The man on the other end chuckled as he said "Hmm...You tell me~" Kanade growled, then whined when the voice said **Choose...1. Tell him "Of course I do!" with confidence. 2. Shyly tell him "I-I suppose I d-do..."**  He growled again, then sighed as he hissed "2..." then turned back to the phone. "I-I suppose I d-do..." Kami-sama smirked and, honestly wondering where this was going to go, said "Kanade-kun~ Go into your bedroom..."

Kanade squeaked "W-Why?" then groaned when the voice spoke again. **Choose...1. Go into the bedroom. 2. Refuse.**  He sighed as he said "1..." and stood up. He headed into his bedroom, and closed the door. "What?" he said, surprised when the man told him an address he could find him at. "It's not my only address, and you'll have to wait like fifteen or twenty minutes, but..." Wondering why he was actually going through with this, Kanade took a breath and said "O-Okay." Kami-sama smiled a bit, as he said "Hope you won't be disappointed." then hung up. Kanade took a breath, steeling himself, then headed to the address given. As he walked in the door, he blinked as he saw the amount of books around the place, kind of surprised by this. After ten minutes, he got bored and walked to the book case, running his fingers along the spines then losing any interest in this and turning. He blinked as his eyes landed on an interesting looking statue, and he walked over, tapping it with a finger then picking it up and studying it. The front door opened, and Kanade startled as an oh so familiar voice said "Oh, Kanade-kun, whatcha doing there huh?" He squeaked as the statue slipped from his grip, trying to catch it, and flinched as it hit the ground, shattering... **Choose...1. Tell him you're sorry, and walk away. 2. Apologize all flustered, and offer to help clean it up.** _Of all the..._ "2..." he whispered, then gulped as he glanced up. "I-I'm so s-sorry! I'll clean it up right away!" Kanade said. The man shook his head, saying "No...I don't want you to get hurt." He quickly picked up the pieces of his shattered miniature statue, then glanced at Kanade. The boy was acting oddly flustered, and he wanted to know why...

Kanade softly said "I-I'm sorry..." and Kami-sama gently said "It can be fixed...Here, want to help me fix it? Since I did not let you help clean it up..." Kanade nodded meekly, saying "Y-Yeah." then squeaking in surprise when the man took him by the arm and pulled him to what looked like a work table. He placed the statue down, and said "Here, you do this." Placing a glue thing in Kanade's hand, he then took the boy's hand and guided him in running the glue down the pieces and putting them back in place, making the statue whole again. Kanade's cheeks warmed slightly, heart racing, and he wanted to know why... **Choose...1. "You smell nice, Kami-sama." 2. Stay silent.** _2, duh!_ he hissed to the voice in his head, and it seemed to hear for no pain came. Shaking his head, he wondered if the voice had always been this messed up. The man released his hand, saying "Well, I am going to go take a shower. You can read a book, or take a look at the guest room if you like. Be careful of Rui..." he said. "R-Rui?" Kanade asked, staring at his own feet. "She's my cat. She likes to sneak attack people..." the man said. "O-Oh." Kanade replied, and was surprised how cold he felt once Kami-sama stepped away. He blinked out of his funk as he heard water running, and stood there dumbly for about thirty seconds. Not expecting anything to happen by doing this, he walked towards the bedroom he heard the water sound from, intending to go past it and try and find the guest room. He froze, however, as he eyed the open room and saw it was one big room and the bathing area was  _right_ there. His eyes widened as he got a generous glimpse of Kami-sama, whom was standing under the fall of water from a shower head near a pool of water in the ground. He startled when the man turned and caught him watching, freezing as he recognized that face... _W-Wah...The girl from Random Choice's version of the love video game?_ Kami-sama cleared his throat, and Kanade reared back then froze as the voice spoke.

 **Choose...1. Play it off cool and then walk away. 2. Act all flustered and tell him "I w-want to bathe with you..."** _He looks like the girl from the version of the game I got put into, only male..._ Intrigued, he said "T-Two..." then looked at the man again. He looked down, playing with the hem of his shirt, and said "I w-want to bathe with you..." Kami-sama was surprised, he really was, this was dangerous territory considering he was pretty sure Kanade was still a minor... "Kanade-kun..." he said warningly, and Kanade whimpered "P-Please...Its j-just a bath." "Then why do you sound so nervous?" the man asked. (Random A/n: Well, Kami-sama can get pretty sadistic when he gets aroused, my poor boys (and one girl) should know. Might intro them. Well, it ought to be fun seeing where this leads...) Kanade swallowed as he said "I-I don't know..." Kami-sama sighed as he said "Alright, fine...However, if I do something you're not comfortable with, I want you to slap me, you hear?" Kanade shivered at the thought he was actually doing this, and said "U-Understood." The man nodded, stepping from under the showerhead and saying "Soak under there a moment first." He had been quick to wash himself, done before Kanade had even snapped out of his earlier funk, and now watched the boy strip and step under. He nodded appreciatively as he watched muscle ripple beneath skin as Kanade washed himself, the man touching his own lips then jerking his hand away as he reprimanded himself. Kanade finished, and nervously walked to the pool of heated water, where Kami-sama was already in. It was just his luck he should happen to trip at that exact moment... Kami-sama made a startled noise as the boy crashed into him, catching hold of Kanade's arms then seeing the boy's face go red. _Why is he..._ As he felt the pressure between his legs, Kami-sama understood in an instant. Meanwhile, Kanade whimpered and ducked his head.

 **Choose...1. Act desperate and tell him you want it now. 2. Be shy and ask him to teach you...** Kanade buried his face in his hands, muttering "T-Two..." then jumping as Kami-sama touched his shoulder. "Kanade?" the man asked, and the boy nervously looked up just enough. "W-What's that? I-I mean! P-Please, teach me." Kami-sama was confused for about half a second, then cursed. "Kanade, no...If you later decide to go to the authorities, I will be arrested. I don't feel like spending time in prison..." the man said. Before the voice could force a choice on him again, he said "P-Please...I  _want_ this..." Kami-sama eyed him, then said "Oh my G, is this why you were acting odd, which Chocolat noticed? Are you questioning your own sexuality?" Kanade growled "I flipping am now!" Kami-sama softly said "If we do this...Once we reach second base, there's less chance of going back, and once we reach third base there's NO going back..." The boy said "P-Please..." and Kami-sama sighed as he nodded. "Do you want to stay in here, or start in here then move to the bed?" the man asked. "T-The second one..." Kanade said, and Kami-sama nodded then took him by the shoulders. He made Kanade look up at him, then lowered his head and latched onto the boy's lips. Kanade squeaked in surprise, then shivered as he kissed back. Holding onto the man with one arm, he traced lean muscles with the other hand. He jerked his hips when one of Kami-sama's hands took hold of his member, whimpering as his knees nearly buckled but not quite. As the man rubbed and touched it, he was soon moaning as he bucked into the touch. He gasped and let out a shuddering breath as the man flicked a finger into his now leaking hole, and within so and so an amount of time he gave a soft cry as he released for him.

Kami-sama startled him again, moving up against the boy and rubbing his cock against his. Kanade jumped and yelped in surprise, whimpering at the new sensation but seemed to soon warm up to it. He moaned softly, and rubbed back against Kami-sama after a moment. For the second time, he came, but this time the man came with him. He whimpered as Kami-sama then lifted him up, putting the boy's legs round his waist. "Kanade-kun, I'll only ask one time. Are you sure?" Kanade swallowed as he said "P-Please..." The man nodded, ascending the small set of stairs in the bath and crossing the floor to the bed. He gently dropped the boy on the bed, looking down at him. **Choose...1. Beg him to...** "K-Kami-sama, please! Hurry, please do it..." Kanade begged, almost jumping when the voice in his head laughed, _laughed_. The man groaned and, every ounce of his resistance now gone, jumped on Kanade with a low growl. Kanade thought that growl sounded hungry, and gasped as a tongue flicked out and brushed one rosy nub. He yelped in pain as teeth closed around it, then moaned when they were soon replaced by the tongue again. "K-Kami...s-sama...Don't tease me. Please...Please, help me!" The man blinked, then asked "Are you...using me to find out your sexuality?" Kami-sama asked. "I-I...guess that's what I'm doing..." Kanade said. The man smirked, saying "Well, glad to be of service~" then pulled out a tube. "This is to make sure you don't hurt too bad. It'll make your hole and my cock slippery." Kanade swallowed, nodding then gasping as one now-cold-and-moist digit gently probed his hole, soon followed by a second then a third. "K-Kami...sama...Feels weird." he panted, and the man nodded as he said "I know it does." He pulled them out after a moment, and as he smoothed the cream over his member, Kanade gulped.

"It's...b-big. Kami-sama, I-I...I'm scared." Kanade whimpered, and the man nodded. "I know it looks scary, like it will definitely hurt, but you don't have to be scared. It'll hurt for only a moment, I promise." Kami-sama said. The boy trembled, but nodded. The man looked at him, and asked "Back, or stomach?" "S-Stomach..." Kanade said, and Kami-sama rolled him over. He tried to be gentle as he moved towards the hole, gently pushing in but startled when Kanade screamed. "Whoa, whoa, Kanade calm down!" _Crap!_ "Kanade, it's alright!" he said. Kanade whimpered "I-I was startled, I-I am sorry..." The man nodded, and held still for the boy to adjust to this intrusion. Taking a shuddering breath, Kanade said "I-I'm supposed to tell you to move, right?" The man nodded, then took that as being what the boy wanted and bucked his hips to test. Kanade gasped, then moaned and begged "D... P-Please..." The man nodded, and began a slow and somewhat gentle rhythm. Kanade whimpered a bit at first, but seemed to warm up to this and began to moan quietly for the man. Kami-sama purred softly a little bit as he soon sped up and pushed deeper, and the boy whimpered but this time with pleasure. Kami-sama growled "Fu--, so tight..." and sped up a tad more, nearly pausing when Kanade yelped and shuddered. "K-Kami-sama, w-what is this?" he asked, and the man chuckled as he said "That's your special pleasure spot. It feels really good when someone touches it or thrusts against it, like I am right now." Kanade nodded, then moaned as he found himself pushing back against the man now. Kami-sama groaned, panting himself a bit, as he kept hitting it, and Kanade cried his name, or the one he currently used, a moment later as the man came with him. He had felt the boy tighten slightly around him near the end there. Satisfied, he pulled out and rolled to the side, picking the boy back up and carrying him to the shower, cleaning himself and Kanade off then holding the boy as he changed the sheets and tossed the now soiled ones. He carried Kanade to his clothes, dressed him, then whipped out a picture of a few cute girls. "Oh, they are cute." he said tiredly. "Seems you're bi like me." Kami-sama commented, then carried the boy back to the bed to rest off his sore and tiredness.

_(This may be my only NouCome fic, but maybe not, bc haven't introed the OCs yet)_

_End_


End file.
